Love is a Dangerous thing
by Altaira
Summary: Mary Lynnette longs to be with her soulmate Ash, but she gets more than she bargains for when she finds him...Takes place one year after Daughters of Darkness. COMPLETE!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: The Nightworld and all its characters belong to L.J Smith- I'm just distorting it to my reality. Will probably contain some spoilers from the Nightworld Series. If any of the spelling or words seems weird- I'm British. Go me!

* * *

1

Take Two- I've altered the ending, since many people have opened my eyes- I gave Ash a personality change! Doh! Chapter Two will be here as soon as possible, fitting it in around my GCSEs.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette sat in front of her window, gazing at the stars, wondering what _he_ was doing right now, under the same sky. Her heart ached- how she longed to be with him.

It was exactly one year ago since Ash had left her to slay his dragons. He had promised that he would return. "Would he?" Mary-Lynnette thought, "Would he even want to come back?" The thought was so unbearable she yelled at it forcefully to shout up. Of course he was coming back.

She longed to see him, his ever-changing eyes. He had changed so much when he was with her- how different would he be? Mary-Lynnette looked back at the stars, which did nothing to relieve the sharp pang in her chest. Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette walked through the woods, the sound of her footsteps dulled by the carpet of pine-needles. She walked in a daze, not knowing where she was going, but being pulled somewhere. To her left, she heard the sounds of shouting, but couldn't make out the words. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't wake up- she was heading towards the shouting.

* * *

Ash was in a clearing. Surrounded. No way out. Hunter's goons had him trapped, and were circling him. Hunter had found out that he was working for Circle Daybreak- and he wanted him dead. "No mercy for a Redfern traitor," Ash thought grimly. He took in his surroundings. He was in a wood. Full of poison. And there were seven vampires circling him, eyes full of hate. For him. Hunter was known for not taking chances. 

The leader laughed. "No way out, Ash Redfern," he shouted. Ash saw his own eyes reflected in the leader's watch. They were as black as midnight. "I think _I'll_ be the judge of that" he said coldly. "I never back down from a challenge."

A female vampire stepped forward. "Traitor." She spat.

Ash's eyes blazed amber with annoyance, then the light was snuffed out. His eyes were pitch black. "I like to think of it as doing the _right_ thing, you could join Daybreak if you wanted," he teased; goading them, which in hindsight seemed a very stupid thing to do, as the circle tightened around him, closing in on him. Ash picked up a solid piece of wood, snapping the end off, making it _sharp_.

He brushed aside the first blow, throwing the female over his shoulder. These vampires were going to _pay_. But that didn't stop that fact that he was outnumbered seven to one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the female vampire brush herself off, then jump back into the fray.

Ash dodged an oak club, narrowly avoiding impaling himself on a spear. "Now where did that come from?" he wondered vaguely. Someone had set fire to the trees around him, and a couple of the vampires were waving burning branches dangerously close to him. He staked one of them, losing his weapon in the process. He dodged the spear again, only to fall victim to a burning branch to his back. He bit his lip, but a faint gasp of pain escaped.

Cursing, he put out the fire, punching one of the vampires in the process of doing so. Grimly he acknowledged the broken nose he gave him, knowing it would soon heal over.

_That's _when the club got him on the shoulder. Ash yelled in pain, falling to his knees. He saw a carpet of pine needles through blurred vision.

The other vampires closed in, kicking and punching him down. The vampire with the spear stabbed him, with ferocity. Ash felt the wood invade him, poisoning him. He clutched his stomach, his whole world a haze a pain. Through the haze, the leader leered at him, "I thought staking you through the heart would be a little _easy_ for you. Have a nice _death_." The vampires walked off, laughing. "Wasn't even a challenge," one joked.

Ash fell down on his back, his whole body shuddering with pain spasms. His eyes blazing emerald green, he whispered, "I'm sorry Mary-Lynnette." He lay there alone with the fear he would never see his soulmate again.

* * *

This is my first ever fan fiction entry- and I thought I'd jump right in and put Ash in danger. I figured it was still okay to make him afraid to never see Mary-Lynnette again, she is his soulmate after all. Please review- I'd like to know if my writing does need improvement- besides if no-one reviews I might have to kill Ash. Mwah ha ha ha! Only kidding, I love that guy. Yes I do know that there are tonnes of Ash stories on here already- but he is the most gorgeous fictional character EVER. I will answer any reviews at the bottom of the next chapter.  



	2. Reality?

Disclaimer: L.J Smith owns the Nightworld and the characters from the books- not me.

* * *

2

Mary-Lynnette screamed as she saw the spear enter Ash in her dream, knowing somehow it was _real_. She jerked awake, and flung the door of her bedroom open, ignoring the large hole in the wall she had made by the door handle. She ran into a sleepy Mark in the hallway.

"What's up?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Ash is dying!" She screamed. Mark jerked awake.

"What!" He paused. "How…"

"I just know, alright! It must be the soulmate connection or something."

Mary-Lynnette ran round him and charged down the stairs, pulling on a pair of trainers as she went, with Mark hot on her heels. She grabbed the keys to her Dad's car and ran out the front door. She ran into Ash's sisters. Aware of how fragile her grip on reality was, she yelled, "Ask Mark!" and fumbled with the keys in the car door lock, dropping them in her haste.

Rowan, always the calm one, looked puzzled, looking towards Mark for an explanation. Kestrel raised an eyebrow and Jade, as always, ran towards Mark.

"She thinks Ash is dying." He said.

"I don't think, I _know_!" yelled Mary-Lynnette, flinging the car door open as carelessly as her bedroom door. "He was in the forest. I _saw_ him. And the spear... the spear went right in him." Her hands shook as she picked up the keys.

"In her dream," Mark added.

The sisters communicated telepathetically over Mark's head. It seemed like there was an argument going on.

* * *

**_It was a dream. It's not like its real or anything._**

**_Kestrel! We're going with her - for support. _**Jade squeezed Mark's hand.

Rowan looked sternly at the both of them._** How many times have I told you- no telepathy. You don't know who is around. But Jade is right.  
**_  
Kestrel nodded. "You're right" She said aloud.

"We're coming with you" Jade told Mary-Lynnette comfortingly.

The sisters climbed into the back as Mark got into the front. Mary-Lynnette gunned the engine and sped out of the drive.

"Ash, don't leave me!" she screamed as she changed gear. "I'll kick your shins till the cows come home."

* * *

Ash was dreaming. He was star gazing with Mary-Lynnette on her favourite hill. His favourite hill.

"Don't leave me."

Ash looked at her. "Leave you? Why would I?" He wiped the tears falling from her cheeks. She brushed him away and shook him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL KICK YOUR SHINS TILL THE COWS COME HOME."

"What!" Mary-Lynnette could be strange sometimes- but still.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ash jerked awake- to the harsh truth of the spear in his stomach. He had to hold on. For her… for him. But it still _hurt_. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the spear out...

* * *

Mary-Lynnette slammed the car door shut, only to hear a primal scream.

"Ash!" she yelled.

Ash's sisters exchanged looks. "It's him" Rowan said. "We can sense him."

Mary-Lynnette charged through the trees, with the others in hot pursuit.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was so impressed with the amount of reviews I received I decided to write the next chapter there and then. Here's to you guys! (I know how much I hate waiting for the next chapter. But hey. I'm impatient. What can I say?)

I also altered the first chapter. Had I checked my chapter and my brain that day, I would have realised how unlike Ash, Ash was. He doesn't cry. Even the soulmate connection wouldn't make him break down and cry. Silly me. Forgive me, please!

The next chapter will not be as quick. I'm sorry. I'm going into exile for about a week in the half term holidays. Well not exile. Just computer and internet free while I'm at my Grandparents.

* * *

**Tessadragon- **Go Brits! Here's the next bit. Lol. Sorry I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger again.

**Jinxed4Ever- **Thanks. Look! I've updated already! Hope some of your questions are answered.

**Mary Lou Out Of Order-Exams- **I'm sorry. I haven't read the Forbidden Game series _yet_. So I have no idea who Julian is. I put the carpet pine needles down twice in the same chapter as a clue that Mary-Lynnette was in the area- if only in her dreams. Thanks for opening my eyes to change Ash. He still shaking- just with pain this time. No crying. Don't worry about being critical. Any constructive critism is appreciated any day.

**Strekoza- **Another reviewer who made me realize what a dingbat I was being about Ash. Thanks for the positive feedback as well. I like constructive critism as it helps me improve my writing. I only just got my own copy of Daughters of Darkness this morning. I ordered it off the net. Go Brits! Even if it is annoying that other countries get the books first. Sob!


	3. Don't leave me

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine.

* * *

3

Mary-Lynnette ran for Ash. She ran for herself. She could not begin to imagine what her life would be like without him. She raced through the trees single-mindedly. She sprinted so fast even the others had trouble keeping up with her with her- and the girls were _vampires_. She knew exactly where to go. Nothing was going to get in her way.

* * *

Ash gritted his teeth in pain as another twinge rocked his body. He cursed. He might have staked vampires in the past but he made sure that the death was _clean_. He hoped he would at least he would get a chance to see Mary-Lynnette before… 

He told himself off. He shouldn't think that way. But it was hard to avoid being morbid when he had just pulled a wooden spear out of his stomach. It _hurt_.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette crashed through the bushes into the clearing. Cursing she fell forward face first.

* * *

Ash heard someone coming through the bushes to his left. Well, more like falling through. He turned his head towards the bushes painfully. It was _her_. "Mary-Lynnette." He whispered. 

"Ash?" She screamed. "Oh my God! Your…" She trailed off and started sobbing. She crawled towards him and held his hand, ignoring the blood, sending positive thoughts through the pink haze that came with being soulmates. She wouldn't ever let go. "You're going to be fine, just fine…" She stroked his hair, attempting a wobbly smile.

**_Don't cry. I don't want you to ever cry. _**Ash lifted a hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb, his hand shaking with the effort.

Mary-Lynnette held back her tears- for him- but his mental voice was weaker than it had ever been.

* * *

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade came through the bushes- rather more silently than Mary-Lynnette had. They took one look at their brother and gasped. Jade started to run towards him, but Rowan held her back. **_Give them a minute._**

**_They haven't got a minute. Ash will die if we don't help him NOW. _**Jade exclaimed.

Kestrel nodded as Mark came through the bushes panting heavily.

Ash looked at them. "Looks like I get a family leaving party" he said, with a ghost of his old humour.

Rowan walked over to him. "Not a leaving party. We're not letting you go that easily." She pulled out a tarnished bottle.

Mary-Lynnette looked at her. "What's **_that_**? Where did it come from?"

"It's a way to buy time till we can get Ash to some healers. It will stop the poison spreading further- for a time. But it can't get rid of it and we have to get to the healer _fast_." She looked at Mary-Lynnette. "A witch gave it to me." She continued.

Mary-Lynnette took the bottle and pulled out the stopper with trembling hands. "You'll get through this." She gently lifted Ash's head up and put the bottle to his lips. "Drink it all." She implored him.

Ash drank it. "Tastes foul." He grimaced.

Mary-Lynnette laughed nervously. "We've got to get you to the car." She glanced at him. "We're going to have to carry you to the car."

"I can walk thanks. I don't need carrying."

"Stop being pig-headed and arrogant." Mark and Ash's sisters exchanged looks.

"Don't tell _me_ what to do." Ash told her and tried getting up. He winced; then controlled it admirably. But he couldn't stop himself sinking back. "Ow."

"I told you."

"Hmm."

Mary-Lynnette looked at the others. "Right. But we have to be careful with him."

Kestrel smirked. "Sure."

Ash grunted as they lifted him. "More careful with the goods, hey?" Mary-Lynnette snorted.

"What?"

"Well, you don't seem to have changed _that_ much." She looked at him. "Where do we find healers?"

"The best healers are at Thierry's house. Las Vegas."

The sisters looked horrified. "Thierry?"

"It's okay. He's the leader of Circle Daybreak."

Rowan looked at him intently. "You have changed." Mary-Lynnette looked at them, but decided not to follow the issue any further.

* * *

Slowly, they made the way to Mary-Lynnette's Dad's car. Very carefully, they put Ash lying across the back seat. 

"I'll drive." Rowan said.

"Thank you." Mary-Lynnette sat in the back, she put Ash's head gently in her lap and clasped his hand.

Kestrel shut the car door for her. "We'll follow you in our car." Last month the sisters had pulled together and bought themselves a car.

Mary-Lynnette nodded; her mouth dry. She looked into Ash's eyes. "I love you."

"I know."

She socked him gently. "I'll give you, quoting Han Solo in Star Wars."

"Sorry- I couldn't resist." He winced. "Ouch." He gasped.

"He's so pale." Mary-Lynnette thought.

**_It becomes me. _**He said weakly.

Mare-Lynnette was too worried to tell him off for reading her mind without invitation.

Rowan put her foot on the accelerator pedal. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

Hi! I wrote this chapter almost as soon as I got back. Hope you like it. I've been gone less than a week and I already had 95 emails in my inbox! Reviews are much appreciated- they encourage me to go on. 

_Strekoza_- Here's the next chapter. I hope the telepathy isn't getting too confusing.


	4. Too much to bear

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense but I have never been to America before, so I don't know all the right words to use- please tell me if I am wrong

* * *

4

Mary-Lynnette cursed silently (trying not to wake up Ash, who was having a nap) as she saw the blue lights flashing them to pull the car over. She had kept her fingers crossed when she heard the sirens- but it wasn't as though tonight was her lucky night. Rowan had floored it all the way along the highway and they had been making good time. Had being the operative word. She looked worryingly at Ash, whose breathing was becoming increasingly laboured.

"What shall we do?" Rowan whispered.

"Can you lose them or influence the police officer?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

Ash stirred uneasily and beads of sweat fell down his cheeks from his forehead. His face was shining with perspiration. Rowan looked at him over her shoulder. She thought for a moment. "I'll make an exception for my little brother. I'll influence the police driver."

Mary-Lynnette squeezed her shoulder gently. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Ash moaned gently in his sleep. His face was very pale. Mary-Lynnette was worried- his hands were as cold as ice.

Rowan indicated and pulled the car over to the side of the road. She took a deep breath. "Here goes."

"Yeah." Mary-Lynnette was biting her lip nervously.

The police car stopped behind them and two police officers walked out.

"Two of them?" Rowan exclaimed in dismay. "This is _not_ going to be easy. And I'm out of practice."

The police officers walked up to the car as Rowan wound down her window. Mary-Lynnette hurriedly covered Ash with a blanket. The last thing that they needed was to draw attention to him.

"Anything wrong officer?" Mary-Lynnette was impressed at how calm and level Rowan's voice was.

"You were driving down the highway at over 110mph." The man said coldly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Mary-Lynnette watched with interest as his face went blank. Rowan spoke with effort. "We were only driving down the highway at 50mph. You were mistaken."

The man spoke. "Right. Um… sorry."

His colleague looked at him sharply. "What!" She shook him. "We saw them. They were driving at a ridiculous speed." She looked at the blanket. "What have you got under there?"

Mary-Lynnette looked at Rowan pleadingly. "I…can't…control… them both …at once."

"Please try. Please."

The police woman stepped back from the door, looking at them both as though they were lunatics. Rowan spoke to her, beads of perspiration shining on her face. "Come… c-come here." Mary-Lynnette looked at the police woman, not daring to breathe. She started coming towards Rowan haltingly.

Rowan started shaking with the effort of controlling both minds at once and Mary-Lynnette looked with horror as her control over the police woman was slipping.

Suddenly, the police woman's face went blank.

"Good job Rowan!" Mary-Lynnette cried.

"It's not me! I'm only controlling the police man."

Ash sat up slowly and painfully from under the blanket. "Y-you… c-can…go now." He said to the woman.

"Ash! You can't… you're…you're too weak." Mary-Lynnette cried.

Ash looked at her and smiled faintly. He turned to the police woman. "You can go now."

"Yes." The police woman went back to her vehicle. Evidently, Rowan had done the same as her colleague followed her.

Mary-Lynnette turned to Ash, hysterical. "You idiot! The effort could have _killed_ you."

Ash looked at her. "Nice…to…see the…e-effort was ap-appreciated." His face creased with pain.

Mary-Lynnette supported him as he slumped back.

"When was the last time you fed?"

He frowned. "Y-yesterday." He looked at her, realization dawning. "I…won't."

Mary-Lynnette pulled her hair away from her neck. "Yes you bloody well are. I don't want you to die. It's stupid to go without blood when the only thing stopping you from keeling over is that potion. You need it." She screamed.

"H-how can…I argue with… that?"

Mary-Lynnette pulled his head gently to her neck. She felt his rasping breath on her neck for a moment and then felt the jellyfish sting.

Her mind merged with his.

**_You'll be alright. _**She told him.

His mind was jewel bright, changing colour by the second. To her joy, the black parts had faded. She could tell what he had done for her. His barriers were down- he was too weak to close them. She saw him rescuing a girl- Gillian.

_It's rude to look without being invited. _Ash said desperately. Mary-Lynnette was shocked at how weak his mental voice was.

_**Ash!**_

_I'll be fine. _He insisted.

But Mary-Lynnette could tell he was lying. He was drowning in despair. That he would die and never be with her.

**_I love you. _**She said fiercely.

She could tell he did too.

**_I won't let anything happen to you. _**She told him.

But Mary-Lynnette could tell that he was weakening. Her blood was not enough to save him.

Ash wanted to believe that she could save him. But that wasn't enough.

Ash pulled away from her, shaking. "I love you." He whispered. Mary-Lynnette could barely hear him.

"NO!" Mary-Lynnette held him as he slipped into unconsciousness. She turned to Rowan with despair etched on her face. Rowan was crying. "DRIVE!" Mary-Lynnette screamed.

Rowan shook herself and turned the keys in the ignition. The car spluttered. She turned the keys again.

"We're out of petrol." Rowan sobbed. "Your…petrol gauge must be broken."

Mary-Lynnette pounded the car window in frustration and anguish. "WHY? WHY _NOW_?"

* * *

An evil cliffhanger. Mwah ha ha ha!

**Undeveloped Story**- Thanks! I am posting as soon as I can. I am in the middle of my exams- but I like to get my story out there- I know how much I hate waiting for the next chapter!

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Hi fellow Brit. Thanks for the compliment.

**Jinxed4Ever**- Sorry I like short chapters- it's kind of easier for me to handle them. I leave the chapters at cliffhangers to keep people interested. Hee Hee. My telepathy is in bold and italics, except when the character is weak- their mental voice gets quieter, so I take off the bold. I had great fun on my hol thanks- I now have my bridesmaid dress for my cousins wedding. I went up to my Grandparents to have 'fittings'.

**Strekoza**- Thanks- I thought I would be a little more original with 'saving' him. Glad you're getting used to the telepathy.

**Mary Lou Out Of Order-Exams**- You don't have to review every chapter if you don't want too. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I couldn't resist adding in some shin kicking in chapter 2 or the Star Wars crack. I hope you enjoy the new film. Sorry if it was confusing- but Ash is the one who has changed, Mary-Lynnette is pretty much her old shin kicking self.

**Twin 1**- Ash is the greatest!


	5. Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense but I have never been to America before, so I don't know all the right words to use- please tell me if I am wrong

* * *

5

Mary-Lynnette had had enough. Today had turned out to be the worst day of her life- she was losing her soulmate. She was fed up of how everything that could go wrong was going wrong.

She looked at Ash with his very pale face and stroked his ash blonde hair softly. Her mind was made up.

Mary-Lynnette pulled the car door open.

"What are you doing?" Rowan asked.

"I'm getting some petrol. Now." She replied firmly.

Mary-Lynnette stepped out of the car and walked into the middle of the highway.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Mark asked Kestrel, who was driving.

"No." Kestrel replied agitatedly, for this was about the twentieth time he had asked. Jade replied by squeezing his hand.

"It'll be alright." She said.

"Are you telling me, or reassuring yourself?" He asked.

"Both." She replied firmly.

Suddenly, the car swerved. Mark was thrown into Jade.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Your sister is standing in the middle of the highway." Kestrel replied calmly, as though she saw such things every day.

"Oh." There wasn't that much you could really say about that without being hysterical.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette ran to the car door that had just swerved around her. She was worried whoever was in the car was not going to be very pleased. But she wouldn't let that distract her. Ash's life was at stake.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw it was her brother and her blood-tied sisters. Jade ran down the window.

"What do you want?"

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "We're out of petrol and we're running out of time for Ash."

"Right." Kestrel looked at her. "Do you think that we can get Ash into the car?"

"No. It would attract far too much attention. We've already had trouble with the police…"

"The _police_!" Mark interrupted.

"Speeding. Rowan and Ash took care of it- but it took too much out of Ash. Can we siphon petrol out of this car and put it into the other car?"

"Do you have anything that could do that?"

"Um…no."

"We're just going to have to carry Ash into this car then."

Mary-Lynnette sighed tiredly. "Fine."

They managed to get Ash into the car with great difficulty, seeing as they had to be careful with him. Even Kestrel's face showed an element of worry when she saw how pale he was.

Mary-Lynnette had to sit in the back with Ash spread across her, Jade's and Mark's laps. He was really limp under the picnic blanket.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette got a taste of Kestrel's driving that she never wanted to experience again. She was reckless. However, she was also fast, which was all Mary-Lynnette cared for at the moment. She cursed as her head hit the ceiling as they went over a pot hole. And she was wearing a seat-belt. She kept a tight grip on Ash after that.

She relaxed a fraction as she saw the lights of Las Vegas approaching. Then cursed as she saw blue lights in the wing mirror.

"That's it." She yelled. " Don't stop for the police. We'll just have to lose them."

Kestrel complied by putting her foot on the accelerator. Mary-Lynnette clung to Ash for her life as the car went over the bumps. Funny how she still relied on him for support even when he was in this state.

They veered round a corner and a large mansion swung into view.

Despite their situation, Mary-Lynnette still found room for awe. She looked down at Ash and whispered, "So this is where you've been living then."

The car jerked to a stop and Mary-Lynnette clambered out after fumbling for the door handle.

They carried Ash up the front steps. Heart pounding, Mary-Lynnette reached for the door bell as the door swung open.

There was a young man standing in the door way. He reminded Mary-Lynnette of James Dean.

Rowan gasped. "James!"

"What's wrong with Ash?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would have cared." Kestrel said.

"He's changed." James replied, and that seemed to sum it up.

Mary-Lynnette interrupted the reunion desperately. "He was staked through the stomach by a wooden spear." She looked down at Ash, who she was carrying, at his pale clammy face, at his lax hand swinging from under the blanket. She flung the blanket off. "Please don't let him die!"

James looked down at the cousin he once hated. He gasped as saw the wound covered in blood. As the spear was wooden the wound was not closing, and Ash seemed to have lost a lot of blood. Not to mention that the wood was poisonous to vampires.

"I gave him a potion that a witch gave to me. It's supposed to stop the poison spreading further, but it can't heal him. He used his powers- it took a lot out of him." Rowan explained.

James shook himself out of his shock. "That's what the healers upstairs are for."

"Poppy! Ash is dying! Get ready for him down here- we can't carry him up the stairs!" He turned to Mary-Lynnette. "Poppy is my soulmate. She's a made vampire- I turned her- but she also happens to be a powerful witch."

A copper haired vampire ran down the stairs, followed by several witches carrying herbs. "Ash!" She shrieked.

"Save him…please." Mary-Lynnette sobbed.

Poppy squeezed her shoulders. "I'll do everything I can."

"That counts for a lot." James added.

Poppy looked at him. "Get Thea, I'm going to need her."

Mary-Lynnette held Ash's limp cold hand, tears in her eyes. She could barely feel the silver cord that tied them together as soulmates.

She looked up in surprise as the witches that had followed Poppy started singing in a tight circle around her and Ash. She felt a kind of energy building up in the circle. A blonde slim girl with brown eyes joined Poppy. Mary-Lynnette felt she could trust her.

"I'm Thea."

Mary-Lynnette nodded, too fearful for Ash's life to make conversation. She knew Thea would understand.

Poppy and Thea came into the circle as the singing grew louder. Together, they started applying herbs to the wound. With expressions of great concentration, they held their hands over the injury. Mary-Lynnette watched, fascinated, as a glow came from their hands and entered Ash.

Joyfully, Mary-Lynnette felt the silver cord strengthen as the energy built up around them.

"Ash?" She whispered, still holding his hand. She felt his hand squeeze hers, though very gently.

"It's working." She said ecstatically.

* * *

Mark, Kestrel, Rowan and Jade let out a collective sigh.

Rowan leaned towards James. "Um… we had a police car following us."

"It's okay. Thierry sent Nilsson to deal with it."

Rowan relaxed.

* * *

Ash sat up suddenly, taking the biggest breath of his life- Thea and Poppy pushed him gently back down.

"You should rest." Poppy said as the singing started to fade. "We were able to extract the poison- but we have to let the wound heal. I'm prescribing bed rest."

"Typical." Ash murmured.

Mary-Lynnette squealed. "You're alright."

"She ran into the middle of the highway for you." Kestrel teased.

"You _what_?" Ash exclaimed- softer than normal but the meaning was clear.

"Don't you start."

"I'll start when I want to start…"

James turned to Rowan. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup." Jade said happily.

* * *

That night, Mary-Lynnette slept on the sofa next to Ash.

* * *

Somewhere else…

Alexa cackled evilly to herself, looking in on Ash's sleeping form in her crystal ball. "That potion I gave Rowan worked. Little did she know- it has two purposes. Yes… it saved his life- but now his life is mine! I now have control over him."

* * *

Ash sat bolt upright on the sofa, breathing heavily.

"Ash?" Mary-Lynnette murmured sleepily.

"Hush… I just had a bad dream." Ash stroked Mary-Lynnette's hair until she fell asleep.

Then he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter- I wrote it as fast as I could.

**Jinxed4Ever**- See! See! I updated very soon. I will tell my cuz you said congrats- thanks!

**Mary Lou Out Of Order-Exams**- For the safety of my shins- here's the next chapter. I update fast cause I'm impatient- I like other people to update fast, so to be fair, I update fast. Plus, you guys review fast.

**Undeveloped Story**- Have I avoided having Hunter being sicced on me? The cliffhangers are here to stay- sorry. But I update fast to compensate. When you say little wooden cage I imagine Hunter being pixie size! Hee Hee. Thanks for calling me an amazing author. I've had to order a new shelf to fit my head.


	6. Something missing

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense but I have never been to America before, so I don't know all the right words to use- please tell me if I am wrong

* * *

6

Mary-Lynnette went downstairs for breakfast. She had spent the past week learning about Circle Daybreak- and using the private Jacuzzi. As far as she was aware, mark and Ash's sisters were enjoying it as much as she was. She was prouder of Ash than she could say, even though his work put them both in danger. She was a little shy of Thierry and Hannah though- they seemed so _pensive_.

Ash had been healing quite nicely- they had had a lot of trouble getting him to stay in bed- he wasn't really the kind of vampire to lay around and be able to keep himself totally occupied- though he had used the chance to catch up on his literature- he could quote more than Mary-Lynnette could now. Mary-Lynnette sniggered, remembering the look on his face when she had handed him a copy of 'Dracula' to read.

"Something funny?"

Mary-Lynnette jumped a mile. "James?" She turned. "Um…yeah. Just remembered the look on Ash's face…"

"When you handed him Dracula. You know, he's the last person I ever thought would read books. He tried to read on the sly when he first got here. The look on our faces must have been a Kodak moment when we caught him." James smiled.

Poppy joined them halfway down the stairs. "I think the look on _his_ face was worthy of note!"

"He kept that one quiet." Mary-Lynnette laughed.

Poppy turned to talk to her. "I think he can come down for breakfast today."

"I'll go fetch him", Mary-Lynnette smiled and raced up the stairs.

Mary-Lynnette swung the door open- to reveal an empty bed. The sheets were tousled but she couldn't see a sign of Ash in his room.

* * *

She darted down the stairs, catching up with Poppy and James. "He's not there."

Poppy turned, puzzled. "What?"

Mary-Lynnette continued, breathless. It was a mansion, after all. "His room is empty. He's not there."

A lazy voice spoke in her ear, "That's because I'm behind you, you dunderhead."

"You. You…" Mary-Lynnette pointed at him furiously.

Ash stepped back, astonished. "I-I thought I'd surprise you." James was trying hard to suppress a smirk. Ash stepped forward, bristling. "Anything to say?"

James lost his grin. "No. Have _you_?"

Poppy looked at them, her smile fading. "Oh dear."

Mary-Lynnette looked at her, caught in the middle of her warpath. "What?" She saw Ash about to jump on his cousin. "No."

Ash and James totally ignored her. They were practically circling each other now.

She had an idea. She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "_Ash_." She said, trying to snap him out of it.

"Hmm?" He murmured, slightly distracted, but not really looking at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Poppy dealing with James.

"What the heck." Mary-Lynnette decided to bring out the big guns. She grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. The pink haze circled them.

_**Um… Mare.**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Perhaps I should do this more often.**_

_**The kissing or the fighting?**_

_**Definitely the kissing. This is nice.**_

Mary-Lynnette agreed with him on that one. She paused, and then spoke to him again mentally.

_**Something's wrong.**_

_**Are you going to start saying that I kiss like a gorilla?**_

_**No… There's something missing. **_

_**What? With my kiss?**_

Mary-Lynnette pulled back from the kiss.

"Not with the kiss. With you. Something's not right. I can feel it."

Ash looked at her strangely. "You're probably just being paranoid. Don't you think that I would notice if part of me was missing?"

Mary-Lynnette replied with the usual shin abuse.

* * *

Luckily- for Ash- Thierry walked towards them rather hurriedly- preventing any further attempts at shin kicking from Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him. It was hard to know what Thierry was going to say. His eyes held thousands of years of knowledge.

"Someone's leaked Circle Daybreak information. One of our safe houses is under attack." He said. "Naturally I'm going to have to ask everyone to have their mind read."

James, Poppy, Mary-Lynnette and Ash replied in unison, "We've got nothing to hide."

"Jinxed!" Poppy burst out. Thierry looked at her, with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She looked at her feet rather ashamedly.

* * *

Somewhere else…

Alexa chuckled throatily over her crystal ball. "Do they think I'm stupid? I've had Ash's memory of leaking the information wiped." She looked at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "That Mary-Lynnette could pose a bit of a problem though. She came close to discovering the truth."

She paced around her lair thinking for a moment. "I know the perfect way to deal with her. I'll have Ash as my own. I'll use him to kill his soulmate- leaving her with her last tormenting memory- her soulmate being _mine_."

Alexa looked into the crystal. "Perhaps I should bide my time… Ash is still useful to me, leaking information…"

* * *

I found time to update- even with two exams one today! Hee hee!

**Jinxed4Ever**- There you go- another chapter to tell you what's happening.

**Undeveloped Story**- Maybe you ought to give Hunter a trip to the blood bank? He seems very hungry. Backs away- "Please don't let him eat me..!" I've ordered one of those new imaginary shelves- it shrinks and expands to fit the size of your head- how could you live without one!

**Angie Kirk**- Hi! There's nothing wrong with your fanfic- stop dissing yourself, it's good- I enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for the _very_ positive review! Don't hesitate to offer constructive critism if you find anything wrong! Here's another evil cliffhanger then. Hee hee!

**Operation Ivy**- I like twists too…

**Mary Lou Out Of Order-Exams**- I hope that I can still live up to _that_ review! And I love clichéd villains too. I was going to give Alexa a furry cat- but I thought that that might be going a bit _too_ far!


	7. Evil plans

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense but I have never been to America before, so I don't know all the right words to use- please tell me if I am wrong

* * *

7

Alexa watched through her crystal ball as Ash had his mind read by Thierry. She smirked with amusement as he was given the all clear. But was still annoyed- the safe house had been too well guarded for her minions to take. She had called them back.

"Perhaps it is time to change tactics." She murmured, picking up a vial of potion. "I'll need to bring him to me… but I doubt that would take too much effort. I just need to wait till most of the mansion is asleep- including that psycho soulmate of his. I'll have to get him past the guard- but that shouldn't be difficult either. They trust him!" She cackled evilly to herself and settled to watch her crystal ball. "Until midnight then" she told herself.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette tossed and turned in her sleep, having nightmares of the moment when the spear had entered Ash. She saw his clammy face and this time she was powerless to help him. She murmured incoherent sentences in her sleep. It was unusual for her to go to sleep so early, but the events of the day had made her tired. She wasn't so sure if she liked someone else other than Ash reading her mind.

Ash, sensing through the soulmate link that something was wrong, had crept quietly into her room. His room was next door.

Ash watched worriedly as Mary-Lynnette started moaning. He heard her mutter, "No!" Having had enough of standing there helpless, he decided perhaps he should butt in on her dreams- but from a safe distance incase she woke up in a shin kicking mood.

Ash entered her nightmares. To his horror, he saw Mary-Lynnette crying over his corpse. He couldn't take any more.

**_Mare? _**He went up slowly to her and squeezed her shoulder.

She looked up at him sobbing. **_I won't let you die…_**

_**Mare- I'm safe, you saved me. This is a nightmare.**_

Mary-Lynnette stirred and ran to him, giving him the tightest hug he had ever had from her. **_Thank God! I was afraid that me saving you was a dream- this felt so real._**

Ash looked down at his lifeless body, shuddering. **_Can you wake up now- I'm not used to seeing myself dead._**

_**Um… yeah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ash jolted back into his body as Mary-Lynnette rose, groaning at being awake.

"I'll…er… I'll just go then, shall I?" He said, trying not to provoke her into a shin kicking fit.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him for a minute, grinning as she saw him for the first time in his idea of nightwear. He was sitting there in his boxer shorts.

"You know, I think I finally appreciate how _FIT _you are." She blushed, putting her hand over her mouth. She really didn't know what had gotten into her.

Ash smirked, but luckily for him, Mary-Lynnette missed it.

"Um…I think I… I need you to stay in here- in case I have any nightmares."

"I'll just sleep on the floor shall I?" Ash asked in an attempt to appear noble.

"No. I wouldn't…er…want you to be…uncomfortable. You can sleep next to me." She looked at him. "No funny business though."

Ash mocked hurt. "Who me?"

"Yes you." She patted the bed space next to her. "Come on then."

Mary-Lynnette snuggled up to him enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. They both fell asleep quickly, breathing softly.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, a clock struck midnight...

* * *

Alexa looked into her crystal. "I think now's the perfect time…" She called softly into her ball. "Ash… I need you again."

She watched as Ash struggled mentally against her, and then smiled as his face became blank.

"Excellent." She crooned. "I want you to come to me. Now."

Ash sat up stealthily from the bed, leaving Mary-Lynnette sleeping softly.

He opened the door without a sound and crept outside the front of the mansion, his face impassive.

"Mr Ash sir?"

Alexa knew from watching Ash that his vampire was called Nilsson.

"Just stretching my legs, Nilsson." She crooned.

"Just stretching my legs, Nilsson." Ash replied casually.

To Alexa's delight, Ash reached her lair in no time, without any further distractions.

"You're good…" She murmured throatily, stroking his face and his wonderfully soft ash blonde hair. "Very good…"

She held up the vial of potion. "Drink this…"

Ash took it without a pause, his face emotionless.

"Drink all of it."

Ash drunk it all, shuddering despite being under Alexa's control.

Alexa commanded Ash to go back to the mansion, satisfied that her plan would work.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette stirred and sat up slowly. She wasn't exactly a morning person. She smiled as she saw Ash sitting in a chair, watching her.

"Morning." He said falsely cheerful.

Mary-Lynnette smirked. "I wonder what's got you all cheerful…"

Ash sneezed.

"Are you alright?"

"Must be a bit of dus…" He sneezed again, cutting himself off short.

Mary-Lynnette rose out of bed, worried. On closer inspection Ash's eyes were red rimmed.

"I'm fine…" He said, backing away from her.

"Let me be the judge of that." Mary-Lynnette felt his forehead with her hand. "You're burning up!"

"I-I can't be. Vampires don't get diseases remem…" He sentence was cut short as he passed out and hit the floor with a thud.

"Poppy!" Mary-Lynnette screamed.

* * *

Alexa looked in her crystal ball, laughing fit to burst. "That's it… spread the virus I created… especially for vampires. It only affects vampires, but that won't be a problem. After all, the head of Circle Daybreak happens to be a vampire." She laughed. "And only I have the antidote. The perfect plan! I'll give Ash the antidote later. I want him."

She watched as Poppy and Mary-Lynnette managed to lift the limp Ash into the bed, laughing as Ash lay there, moaning and tossing feverishly.

* * *

Man, I looove beating Ash up! Hee hee!

**Jinxed4Ever- **Screen chapter appears…

**Angie Kirk**- Bad guy strikes again. Mwah ha ha ha!

**Strekoza**- Glad you liked the petrol idea in chapter 4- I hope you like this chapter too!

**Undeveloped Story**- Glad to see Hunter is being given walks… there was a bit more romantic interaction in this chapter. I'll probably give them more later. Don't be afraid to post your song fic!


	8. Control

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense but I have never been to America before, so I don't know all the right words to use- please tell me if I am wrong

N.B I've decided that the wild powers come after Ash and Mary-Lynnette hook up again- otherwise it will get just too confusing.

* * *

8

The virus spread through the mansion like wild fire. Not one of the witches was able to find a cure- though not through want of trying.

The virus affected the made vampires the most. Thierry, being the oldest made vampire around, was severely ill. Hannah refused to leave his bed side, bursting into tears every time she looked at him. He could barely breathe. She so wanted him to be an old soul.

Poppy, who went down with the disease the same morning she helped Ash passed it onto James, who refused to leave her even though he knew he would go down with it.

Quinn was suffering almost as bad as Thierry; he was a few hundred years old after all. Rashel stormed out of the mansion looking for the cure and still hadn't found it.

The people who weren't destined to have vampires as soulmates ran around the mansion, trying to keep Circle Daybreak together. Thea in particular was exhausted. Without Thierry, Circle Daybreak was falling apart- and Alexa loved it.

What she didn't love however, was the fact that Mary-Lynnette wasn't leaving Ash's side. How was she supposed to get Ash to do things for him with that _human_ in the way?

Alexa cursed, watching Mary-Lynnette squeeze Ash's hand gently to soothe him from his feverish dreams. She couldn't kill Mary-Lynnette- last time she had used the potion's control over someone to kill their loved one they had snapped out of it. She yelled. "Ugh. The power of _love_ is disgusting!", and threw an athame across the room.

Then she hit on an idea. If Mary-Lynnette was a vampire, she would be indisposed by the fever. He wouldn't be killing her so to speak. "It's worth a try" she mumbled. "Otherwise, there's always plan B."

* * *

Mary-Lynnette held Ash's hand, trying to comfort him. She was so worried. And guilty. Poppy had gone down with whatever Ash had- and Mary-Lynnette had called her.

Ash opened his eyes, unfocused.

"Ash, ho…ney. Um… Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He didn't reply, merely sat up unsteadily in the bed.

"You shouldn't sit up! Not in your condition!" She noticed his eyes were dark and unsettled. His expression was vacant. He showed no recognition, she had no idea if he knew who she was, let alone that he heard her.

"Ash?" She asked shakily.

He grabbed her. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. Even though his hands were hot and shaking with the fever, he still could hold her in a vice like grip.

"Ash!" She yelled. "What are you doing?"

He pulled her head towards him, neck first. She struggled, squirming under his grip.

His lips pulled back and she saw his teeth unsheathe themselves. Razor sharp. Inhuman.

She screamed as he bit into her neck. He clamped his hand roughly over her mouth.

* * *

Oh how it _hurt_. She had no idea how painful having your blood drawn out against your will was.

**_Ash! Ash! _**She flew through his mind- but it wasn't his. It was someone else's. A woman, cackling evilly.

**_ASH! _**She screamed.

She couldn't find him anywhere. Someone was controlling him.

Then she saw it. The silver cord. Bright, strong and vibrant, thrumming. She tugged on it. **_ASH!_**

She saw him. **_Ash! _**She could feel his fear. He was unable to hide it from her.

_**Wh- what's happening?**_

_**Could you stop drinking my blood first?**_

_**What!**_

Ash pulled back from her suddenly, and then slumped to the bed groaning. "Oww."

"Someone was controlling you."

"You what?"

"You started drinking my blood, but it wasn't your mind I saw- it was someone else's."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Mary-Lynnette rubbed her neck tenderly.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her concerned.

"It wasn't you."

* * *

Alexa screamed with rage. She had underestimated the soulmate connection. But, she had plan B already in motion. She looked down into her crystal ball, grinning.

* * *

Ash climbed out of the bed unsteadily, bristling.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked, confused.

"Someone's here."

The door slammed open.

Ash ran in front of Mary-Lynnette, shielding her.

It was two shape shifters and a werewolf.

"Ash! Don't!" Mary-Lynnette screamed.

"I'll protect you." he said, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

Mary-Lynnette was grabbed roughly from behind.

"Ash!"

He turned, his eyes pitch black. "Get. Away. From. Her."

The shifter holding the struggling Mary-Lynnette laughed. "Now. Now. You'd better co-operate. Or I'll snap her neck."

"NO!" Ash cried. He tried to stop his legs from caving in under him.

"Dear, oh dear. Feeling a little… under the…weather?"

"What's it to you?" He snarled.

"Not me. My boss."

The werewolf came behind Ash and whacked him around the head.

"No!" Mary-Lynnette whimpered as Ash's limp form was carried out of the room.

"You're coming with us." The shifter said. Mary-Lynnette was hit around the head, and all went black.

* * *

Another evil cliffhanger from me! I'm sorry I was a lot slower with this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up quicker.

Please review!

Undeveloped Story- Yep. Alexa has issues alright. I'm sure Hunter appreciates being let out every once in a while. 

Mary Lou Out Of Order-Exams- Here I go, beating up Ash again. I was reading Daughters of Darkness. Ash does indeed cry when he is holding Mary-Lynnette after she kills Jeremy. I figured that Mary-Lynnette could say that he is fit- she did blush after saying so, realizing her lapse. Not only that, she wasn't the sort of person who goes around shin kicking either before Ash cam along- Ash can change a lot of things. It was probably me who was calling him fit though. I love poetic license.


	9. Turned

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense but I have never been to America before, so I don't know all the right words to use- please tell me if I am wrong

N.B I've decided that the wild powers come after Ash and Mary-Lynnette hook up again- otherwise it will get just too confusing.

* * *

9

Mary-Lynnette stirred and tried to shake the black spots in front of her vision away. She cursed as she felt that she was tied to something with her hands behind her back. Briefly her memory flashed back to when Jeremy had tied her to the tree. She began trying to pull her hands out from the ropes.

"Don't even bother." Mary-Lynnette looked up to face a woman looking at her triumphantly.

"W-who are you? Where am I? Where's ASH?" She stuttered wildly, and then grimaced as she realized that she had lost her cool.

The woman laughed throatily. "Why should I tell you who I am? And as for Ash, why, Ash is right here."

"Let me see him." Mary-Lynnette said coldly.

"The poor _darling_ is still out cold. Must be the _fever_." She turned and walked towards Ash, who was lying on the floor limply, moaning softly. "I guess I'll just have to wake him up." Alexa blew something powder like in his face. Ash sat up suddenly choking and coughing, then slumped in the middle of the floor.

Ash looked wildly around him, and then saw Mary-Lynnette. "Mare!" He wheeled round to face Alexa. "Leave her alone!"

Alexa chuckled heartily. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands, _ASH_." She walked lazily towards a table full of vials. She picked one up and started fingering the lid idly.

Ash looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Oh… I want you to drink this." She said holding the bottle out to him.

Ash snorted, his eyes turning coal black. "You have got to be kidding."

Alexa looked at him face to face. "Oh, I think you'll find I'm being perfectly serious." She snapped her fingers, causing one of her lackeys to stand behind Mary-Lynette. "Or I'll have him break her neck."

"And if I do, Mary-Lynnette remains unhurt?"

Alexa smiled. "Yesss. The girl will not be touched by me."

Ash took hold of the potion determinedly.

"Ash, no!" Mary Lynnette screamed.

He looked steadily at her. "If I don't then you'll die- and I couldn't live with that, knowing I can save you."

"She has got to be lying."

"I have no choice." And he downed the potion in one gulp.

Mary-Lynnette watched horrified as his face leveled out and became blank. He was like an empty shell.

"Now…" Alexa said smoothly. "I'd better cure you of that really _nasty_ virus."

She held a green bottle. "Drink this." She commanded. Mary-Lynnette watched with dismay as Ash did as he was told without hesitation, then she realized with slight relief that at least he was cured from the virus.

Alexa turned to Mary-Lynnette and pointed at her. "Now turn her into a vampire. I still want to see her suffer slowly from the virus." She muttered to herself. "That potion I gave him was a lot stronger. A _lot_ stronger."

Mary-Lynnette yelled at her with cold fury. "You promised I wouldn't be hurt…"

"By me. But I'm getting Ash to do it for me.

"That's cheating."

"_Witch_." Alexa said as if that concluded the argument.

Mary-Lynnette struggled uselessly against her bonds as Ash leaned in towards her and started drawing her blood out against her will.

"It shouldn't take too long. After all, he has already had a lot of blood tonight." Alexa taunted.

Mary-Lynnette grew steadily weaker as her blood was being drained. The ropes became slack as she began to slump. She searched desperately through the darkness, devoid of any sign of Ash for the silver cord.

Desperate, she began threatening him.

_**If you don't get your ass back in your head mister I'm going to kick your shins SO hard there won't be any shins left by the time I've finished with you!**_

To her surprise it worked.

_**Mare?**_

_I'm here._

_**Wait. Am I?... Is that why your voice is getting weaker?... NO!**_

It took a lot of effort for Mary-Lynnette to reply.

_Welcome… back._

**_Alexa made me do it didn't she? _**Ash said furiously.

_D-u…h!_

_**MARE!**_

_I'm s-orry. I d-idn't g-get th-through to you s-ooner _Mary-Lynnette said, not wanting her last words to be 'Duh?'

**_Don't give up! _**Ash said, his voice tinged with desperation. **_I can't live without you. _**Then his resolve hardened. **_I'm gonna have to turn you._**

Mary-Lynnette had never wanted to be a vampire- believing she was unfit to live the life and stay sane. But she remembered James, Poppy, Thierry- all the Daybreak vampires. They had all found a way to be _good_ bloodsucking vampires. Mary-Lynnette could live with that- even if it was for an eternity. It was a hundred times better than being without Ash- it would be rude to die on him especially since they had been apart for a year and hadn't had that much time together. Then she remembered something.

_T-The v-v-virus. _

**_My blood has the cure in it. _**Ash said with the mental equivalent of being smug.

_Ha ha. _Seemed like Alexa was very good at overlooking things.

_O.K_

Ash pulled away from Mary-Lynnette and cut his wrist, careful not to give away anything with his face.

Mary-Lynnette pretended to be choking and trying to stop drinking the blood. Finally she went totally limp, and her body lost all signs of life.

Ash found it very hard to look at her without feeling like there was a dagger in his heart.

Alexa laughed fit to burst. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know that you turned her because of _love_." She ran out of the door and looked it shut. Ash could hear things being drawn across the door. Alexa spoke through the key hole. "Poor _mite_. There isn't any source of blood around. Silly me." Her footsteps died down the passageway.

It was then that Ash realized he hadn't fed (properly, since he had given Mary-Lynnette most of his blood) for over a day. He bent over double as the bloodlust took hold, looking at Mary-Lynnette in despair.

* * *

I know, I'm sorry, another evil cliffhanger.

**Strekoza**- That's me! Speedy me!

**Piscean Wisdom**- that is my best friend's fav saying (or excuse for being mental!) I'm glad that you love it!

**Tessadragon**- I hope that this was as soon enough for you!

**Undeveloped Story**- Thanks! You could take Hunter to the blood bank- just in case Alexa gets him with one of her potions- you don't want him to be hungry!

I **_LOVE_** reviews so please keep them coming!


	10. The Cure

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

* * *

10

Ash felt like death- and that was no surprise since the blood lust was killing him. For what seemed like hours he writhed on the floor as his muscles starved to death from lack of oxygen.

Then the door came flying off its hinges with an almighty crash.

Ash looked at the doorway with blurred vision, and saw a tall confident girl with long glossy black hair.

"Rashel!" He gasped in-between another twist of agony.

"The one and only." She replied, with a grim smile. She looked around the room and then saw Mary-Lynnette. "What happened!" She demanded, realizing that Mary-Lynnette had been turned.

"I-I had to turn her." Ash replied flatly.

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU CHANGED HER WITHOUT HER PERMISSION YOU WILL FIND OUT THE MEANING OF KITTEN'S CLAWS!" She yelled.

"No. She… agreed." Ash said desperately. "I-I never… wanted to change her… but she would… have died…if I hadn't."

Rashel calmed down- only slightly, and then realized that Ash was in pain. "I'll be the donor- this once mind you." She said, holding out her wrist steadily.

Ash couldn't believe that Rashel was offering to be a donor. "What will Quinn say?" He asked.

"Never mind him."

Ash hesitated, and then lunged for her wrist as his instincts took over.

Rashel found it hard to disguise her disgust- the one person she didn't mind drinking her blood was Quinn.

When Ash had drunk his fill, he got down to business. "I found the cure." he said, "Well… I more kind of drank it actually, so I am the cure."

Rashel looked at him questionably, but Ash was too engrossed in untying Mary-Lynnette. She decided to ignore how and focus on getting Quinn well.

Ash stood up, carrying Mary-Lynnette carefully in his arms- like a china doll, too precious to not be handled delicately. He stroked a strand of hair away from her face sadly.

"I sorry." He whispered. "If there was any other choice… I know you preferred being human." He turned to Rashel, bottling his feelings deep under the surface. "Let's go." He said determinedly. He just hoped that Mark would be able to accept having a vampire for a sister.

He stepped out the door than hesitated. "Um… do you know that way back? I was… unconscious getting here."

"I know you were. I was following you." Rashel said.

Ash turned to her, furious. "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? MARY-LYNNETTE IS A VAMPIRE NOW- YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS FROM HAPPENING!"

Rashel backed off for a moment, and then came up to him, prodding him in the chest with her wooden sword. "Look here. As if I could take on all those nightworlders and that witch. I couldn't call for back-up as there is no back-up. Daybreak is having trouble keeping together as it is."

Ash calmed down- though only a little. "Hmm." He said non committal.

Rashel decided against teasing him- but she hid a faint smile at the though of the shin kicking Ash could receive from Mary-Lynnette now. She decided to launch herself into business. "The car's round here." She said, waving faintly in the direction.

"Whoa!" Ash cried as it was a silver sports car convertible.

Rashel smirked. "As if Thierry would let you drive that- he's seen the state of your driving. _I'm_ driving."

Ash failed to hide the look of disappointment on his face.

* * *

Ash ran up to the front door of Thierry's mansion, as Rashel went to park the car, carrying Mary-Lynnette protectively. He swung the front door open and called for Thea.

Thea came running, accompanied by Mark. He gasped when he saw Mary-Lynnette and grasped Ash by the collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled. (It's amazing how protective brothers can be huh?)

Thea calmed Mark down; as Ash laid Mary-Lynnette on the same sofa he was on only a week ago.

"I had to turn her. She was going to die." Ash explained.

Mark replied with a grunt showing he didn't really believe him.

Ash turned his attention to Thea. "I have the cure."

"How?" Thea asked calmly.

"This witch made me drink it when she had me under her control- which Mary-Lynnette snapped me out of- but I still have the cure in my blood."

Mark snorted, signaling that he wasn't so sure if Ash had really been snapped out of it. Ash decided the best thing to do would be to ignore him.

"I'll have to use your blood to cure the others then." Thea said.

"Yeah." Ash said with a flicker of a grimace.

* * *

Thea collected Ash's blood in a vial, after Ash had used a wooden dagger to cut his wrist.

"You can go now." Thea told him, realizing that he wanted to see Mary-Lynnette. Ash gave her a thankful grin, flexing his wrist.

* * *

Ash went over to Mary-Lynnette and held her hand. The vampire blood had worked fast. Her skin was creamy-pale, and there wasn't a blemish to be seen. He regarded her closed eyes sadly. Her blue eyes would be forever tainted with silver.

He called to her with his mind.

_**Mare… you can wake up now…**_

Her eye-lids fluttered.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

**Piscean Wisdom**- Hope you liked this chapter- you're right- it is a good saying!

**Tessadragon**- Don't worry- I'm not pressurized. I just like getting each chapter done as soon as I get the ideas for it.

**Dragonelemental**- I don't think I'm evil. (OR AM I? Ha ha ha ha!) Anyway, I hope I don't go to Hell- I do update fairly quickly. I've already read your fanfic- it's in my alerts I love it, so keep updating!

**Undeveloped Story**- Update would be quicker, but I have a PHYSICS exam Wed and a History exam 2moz and I work as well. Grrr. (Could Hunter take my physics exam for me, do ya think?) Not to mention I'm hooked on reading other people's stories- especially Ash stories and Chris from Charmed- I'm starting to lose track of the plots now! So when people update I have to read a couple of chapters to recap! I hope I updated soon enough for you- I'm not sure whether you meant this Thurs-Sun, or next Thurs to Sun. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter- and I hope that your surgery goes well, whatever you're having done.

**Emeraldorchid**- Short but sweet- glad you like the story.


	11. Changed

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

* * *

11

Mary-Lynnette mumbled something about not wanting to get up and shut her eye-lids tight. Mark found it very hard to stop laughing- his same old sister all-right even if she was a vampire.

Ash looked at her desperately. **_You have to wake up, if you don't get any blood soon you'll die._**

Mary-Lynnette kept her eye-lids stubbornly shut. Ash decided he would have to interrupt her in her head.

**_Eh hum. _**He coughed audibly, looking around him. They were at the beach. He sighed. "What was it with girls and the beach?" He wondered.

Mary-Lynnette ignored him pointedly, talking to the dream version of him.

"Look, if you don't have any sun tan lotion, you'll burn."

The dream version of Ash looked at her smugly. "Vampires don't need sun screen."

"Humph." She replied.

Yep. Definitely a dream, Ash thought. He called to her rather loudly. **_HELLOOOO? YOU NEED TO GET UP!_**

Ash found himself being catapulted out of Mary-Lynnette's mind, and gasped as Mary-Lynnette's foot connected with his shin.

"Ow." There was a big bruise forming where she kicked him.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him dreamily. "Serves you right."

"Can someone please offer to be a blood donor, so this woman over here can act more maturely?" He turned to Mark who was laughing helplessly and dragged him over to his sister. "She's _your_ sister. Hold out your wrist."

Mark stopped laughing. "But…but…"

Ash had to try and stop himself from laughing now. "She needs your blood," he said, remarkably sober.

Mark held out his wrist reluctantly, and turned his head to avoid watching his own sister drinking his blood. He passed out, much to Ash's amusement.

Mary-Lynnette sat up. "Ewww."

Ash turned to her. "Feeling yourself yet?"

Mary-Lynnette grinned mischievously. "Do you want a demonstration?"

Ash pointed at his leg. "You already gave me one."

Mary-Lynnette gasped. "_I_ did that?"

"_Hello?_ Supernatural vampire rings any bells? You have super strength."

"Way to go, making me sound like superwoman. _You have super strength_."

"Well you do." Ash replied dejectedly.

**_I can do this too. _**Mary-Lynnette said mentally.

_**That was fast.**_

_**I can read your mind, remember. Something tells me that you thought that a woman wouldn't be able to master telepathy so quickly. Something also tells me that it's…**_

**_Shin kicking time, yeah I know… _**Ash replied, leaping away from her and dashing up the staircase.

**_Uh uh uh… _**Mary-Lynnette tutted, chasing after him with supernatural speed.

Ash fled along the landing, ignoring the laughing coming from downstairs as Mary-Lynnette gained on him. "Damn vampire speed" he muttered, colliding with James and Poppy.

"Ow." They said collectively as they tried to untangle themselves.

Poppy got out first, pinning Ash down. "I've got him for you."

"Hey." Ash gasped.

"Mary-Lynnette told me to hold you down. _Telepathically_." She added pointedly.

"Um. I had to make her vampire."

"She also told me that." Poppy replied laughing. "She also told me about a certain sexist remark…"

"Is nothing sacred?" Ash groaned. He turned to James. "Women."

James nodded, earning himself a whack from Poppy.

"Hey." He exclaimed.

Alexa cursed, annoyed at the joyful reveling in her crystal ball as her plan had failed. ALL the vampires who had been infected were cured. Even that annoying Thierry.

* * *

"And Ash is still that _Mary-Lynnette's!_" She cursed, making the name sound bad. She threw her crystal ball across the room in a rage. "I want HIM. He belongs to me!"

She clinched her fists in frustration, trying to calm down. It would do her no good to lose control.

"A change of tactics perhaps…" She murmured…

Mary-Lynnette was pleased. She was amazed at how… beautiful she looked. She wasn't exactly the vain type, but she could look at her reflection now with a kind of self-appreciation. Her vision was exceedingly cool. She could see the stars in a way that she had never seen them before- with her naked eye. She no longer needed to use binoculars to see the moon in all its beauty.

And Ash… she saw him now in a way see had never seen him before. She could hear his heartbeat. Be close to his mind. Smell him… and he smelled _good_. He wasn't able to sneak up on her so easily now. And they could communicate without words without having to exchange blood.

In exchange for this, she had to drink blood- but it wasn't much different than having a hamburger, really.

And she was immortal. She could see the skies change, the world change- and she could watch the entire movie collection in one go without feeling guilty about _time_. She could be with Ash forever. The idea excited her. Well, she had to avoid wood, but it was no different to avoiding a gun, or a car accident.

Ash came behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you." He said with conviction.

"I know." Mary-Lynnette said smirking. "So…" she said changing the subject quickly "Are you going to stop aging now?"

"Of course… I mean, how would it look if I was like thirty, and going out with you, looking like a teenager?"

Mary-Lynnette sniggered, turning to kiss him on the lips.

**_I can live with this _**Ash said seriously, returning the kiss.

* * *

In her lair, Alexa started phase one of her plan…

* * *

Sorry this was so much later, had a bit of a writer's block going on there. Hopefully it's gone for good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter- and please review, it inspires me to write quicker.

**Tessadragon**- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Better to review than not at all! It's always appreciated. I'm glad you like my fanfic!


	12. Practise

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

12

"_Good _block!" Rashel called.

Mary-Lynnette looked up from her exertions, smiling smugly, then spun and kicked her opponent to the floor.

"Oww." Ash looked up from being sprawled across the floor. "Could you be more gentle when roundhouse kicking me?"

"Sorry sweetie, I keep forgetting I'm a vampire now."

"But that didn't stop you from putting your all into the move did it?" Ash complained.

"You snooze, you lose." Mary-Lynnette said simply.

"Being gentle gets you killed." Rashel explained grimly.

"Way to go, encouraging her to be violent. I think I preferred the shin-kicking…"

Nilsson opened the door cautiously. "Mr. Thierry wants to see you now."

Mary-Lynnette turned to face him. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"He wouldn't say why, miss."

"_How _many times to I have to ask you to call me Mare?"

"It wouldn't be proper miss."

"Aargh!"

"And it annoys you…"

Nilsson shut the door quickly to avoid the practice sword that landed in the door with a SPROING and continued to wobble in the door.

"Mare!" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"Thierry can afford a new door." Mare announced before walking out.

"You've had a bad effect on her, Rashel."

"What can I say? I make an impression…"

Just a short one today as I am in a rush. Will right more some other time. Call this a teaser. What on earth does Thierry want them to do?

**jelly snakes**- Love the name! Thanks for reviewing.

**secret soulmate**- Another new reviewer! It brought tears to your eyes? Wow! Glad to hear that you love my story!


	13. Mission

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

* * *

13

Mare walked confidently into Thierry's room, forgetting to knock.

Thierry looked up from his file. "I see Rashel has had an effect on you."

"Maybe it's all my doing. Maybe I was hiding it all along." Mare looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Yeah. Maybe she did rub off on me- just a bit."

Thierry smiled at her as Ash and Rashel came in.

Rashel looked at Mare smugly. "And she totally kicked Ash's butt."

Ash muttered something inaudible.

"What's that?" Mare asked, elbowing him in the ribs playfully.

_**I let you win.**_

_**Like hell you did.**_

Ash gave Mare an equivalent of a mental shrug. **_Okay. I haven't been practicing much lately._**

_**Ha! You admitted it at last.**_

_**But you'll never get me to admit it out loud.**_

_**Humph.**_

"When you have quite finished, I have an urgent matter to discuss."

Ash and Mare turned to Thierry apologetically.

"I am confident that Mary-Lynnette…"

"It's **_Mare_**."

"Okay. Mare has advanced enough in her defense and attack classes thanks to Rashel, to actually attempt missions." Thierry looked round the room. "Where is Quinn? I sent for him."

Quinn looked round the door. "Sorry I'm late. Thea wanted to know if I had found the ingredient for that spell she is attempting to upgrade the wards…"

"Better late than never, Quinn. As I was saying, I want you, Rashel, Ash and _Mare_ to do this mission for me. It is very important."

Ash and Mare did a high five. "_Alright!_ I finally get to go on a mission with you."

**_Did I mention that the mission was URGENT? _**Thierry managed to mentally tell them both at once.

"Oops. Sorry." Ash and Mare said simultaneously.

"Right." Thierry pulled out the contents of the file. "There seems to be a bit of extra action going on at the Black Iris. Our sources haven't actually been able to find out what it is yet. I want Ash, Quinn and Mare to infiltrate the club and for Rashel to act as back-up, since she is still human, even if she is a very good hunter."

Thierry smiled at them. "And this time, try to keep the car in one piece. I know I'm rich, but there are only so many cars that I can afford. The last one was broken beyond repair… _Ash_."

"Quinn has broken cars too."

"But never driven them off a cliff."

"Yet." Ash said indignantly.

**_You what! _**Mare shrieked in Ash's head.

_**Ow. Not so loud. **_

**_You what! _**Mare said fractionally quieter.

_**Well I was being chased…**_

Mare watched Ash's memory of being in the car…

* * *

_Ash turned to look at the Nightworld car chasing him from behind._

"_They have a missile launcher on the roof of the car. Why didn't Thierry give me one of those?" Ash said to no-one in particular._

_Ash looked in the bag on the passenger seat. "Yep. The scroll is still there."_

_Ash swerved to avoid the car, but it just tailed him perfectly. "Damn. Why can't they hire a rubbish hit man driver for once?" He swung the car to avoid the missile that had just been launched at him. He cursed as it exploded behind him. _

_Then he saw a way out. The cliff._

_

* * *

_  
**_Ash? _**Mare said exasperated. **_How could you be so reckless?_**

Obviously the memory didn't respond.

* * *

_Ash revved the car engine. "Sorry Thierry." And shot off the cliff at nearly a hundred miles an hour._

_Inside the car, Ash gripped the steering wheel. "Whoo hooooo!"_

_

* * *

_

**_Whoo hooooo?_** Mare asked.

* * *

_The car leaped through the air, then plummeted towards the rocks at the bottom._

"_Parachute, don't fail me now!_

_Ash flung the car door open and leapt out of it. His parachute opened and Ash was pulled upwards. "Yeah!" He looked forlornly at the sports car that crashed to the beach. "Damn."_

_Ash landed safely on the beach. "I hope this scroll was worth it…"_

_

* * *

_

Mare looked at Thierry. "He did apologize to you before he shot off the cliff in your car." She explained.

"Hmmm. Maybe YOU ought to drive Mare. Just in case."

"How can I argue with that? I've always wanted drive a sports car."

"Would a Mercedes do?"

"It might do…"

* * *

Alexa was confident that her disguise was perfect. It had taken days for her to get the spells and potions right. She had managed to gain some knowledge of the people who worked at Thierry's mansion, and knew that it would take a very complex spell to fool them. Still, she was confident…

* * *

Mare pulled the car up in front of the Black Iris, making sure that the stereo was still pumping loud music. She turned to Ash and Quinn. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They replied.

She turned the engine off and the music was cut dead, but the music from the club was way louder.

Mare adjusted her mini skirt and checked out her reflection in the mirror, satisfied.

**_I might be killing a few people tonight. _**Ash told her. **_You look gorgeous._**

Mare smiled to herself as she glided confidently to the door. She just hoped that she could handle whatever was inside…

* * *

Now she is a vampire (and I am fed up of keep having to type Mary-Lynnette all the time), I am going to call her Mare most of the time.

**Undeveloped Story**- Hi again! I think that this is quick enough to avoid Hunter's wrath. I like the effect that Rashel is having on Mare too. I think Ash does too secretly!


	14. Deception

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

* * *

14

Mare decided that she had to act tough to fit in. So she knocked on the door and when met with a werewolf tried one of Ash's jokes.

"So…seen any lampposts lately?" She sneered.

The werewolf just opened the door cautiously. "Who are you?" He growled.

Ash sauntered up behind Mare. "She's with me and Quinn."

"Right. Um…" He opened the door wider to let them in, and shut it abruptly behind them. Mare had a vague feeling that they were trapped.

The music was booming so loud Mare could barely think. Without looking back, she joined the throng of Nightworlders dancing to the music. She saw several men give her appreciative glances. "Right, I'm here on a mission." She thought. "Let's take advantage of the attention." She swayed towards the bar where she saw a shapeshifter staring at her. She could almost feel Ash glaring in her direction. Mare felt very shy all of a sudden.

But Ash could do this. "Anything he can do I can do better." She thought. Besides the shapeshifter was kind of cute, even if she already had a soulmate. He was a brunette.

She sat down next to him, sneaking a glance at Ash who was surrounded by a mass of girls all hanging onto his every word. "Humph." She murmured. She caught herself, and turned to the shapeshifter, smiling sweetly. "Hi. My name's Mare."

She almost saw him gulping. He gathered himself together. "Jasper." He managed.

"So… do you know anything good to do around here?" She said throatily. Inside she was laughing at herself for trying to be seductive.

"Um… dancing?" He managed.

"Do… you…want to dance… with me? She said prodding him in the chest seductively.

"Uh. Sure." He smirked as he saw all the jealous glances from most of the male nightworlders in the club.

They got up and began to dance. To Mare's amazement, a lot of the men in the club started to follow her around. Quinn sat in the corner trying not to laugh as Ash began making a mental hit list of all the men he was going to kill.

Mare turned to the shapeshifter as he cleared his throat. He whispered in her ear. "There's something I want to show you out the back."

Mare looked at him with astonishment. No way had she expected it to be that easy.

"Come with me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mare saw Ash going where they were headed being led by a gorgeous vampire. She sighed relieved inside.

* * *

The shapeshifter took her out of a door which led into a dark alleyway. He took her to a warehouse, following behind Ash and his partner. Quinn decided to follow them anyway, and no-one paid him attention since in the Nightworld he was notorious for his love of a dangerous proposition.

The door shut behind them with a bang.

Mare fought the impulse to gag. She saw Ash and Quinn smiling appreciatively as though they liked it. She tried very hard to do the same.

A witch was tied to the wall and her injuries were horrendous. It was a miracle she was still alive. Mare couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who is she?" She demanded.

The shapeshifter failed to notice the dangerous lilt to her voice. "A witch who wanted to be a Daybreaker. We tried to beat some sense into her. She hasn't complied."

Mare nodded towards Ash. She grabbed the shapeshifter and growled into his ear. "You are so gonna pay for that."

"W-What?" He gasped as she seized him by the throat. Mare hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. "I might not be able to kill you. But I can take you to the Daybreakers you despise so much."

She saw that Ash had done the same to the woman he was in. She couldn't feel much sympathy for _her_.

But she did feel sympathy for the witch who wanted to be a Daybreaker. She went up to her compassionately.

* * *

Alexa was beside herself with glee when Mare went up to her. She had had her minions beat her up badly so she could get in on the sympathy vote. No-one would suspect her.

* * *

Mare asked her, "What's your name?"

"Alex." She replied.

"I'm from Circle Daybreak. You can come with us if you want."

Alexa pretended to be timid. "Uh. Yes… please."

Mare smiled. So did Alexa.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews this time guys! It makes me one very happy writer!

**Tessadragon**- Thanks! 

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Blame it on being a vampire and Ash's soulmate. And Rashel of course. She has one temper too! Glad you liked Ash driving off the cliff! Hee hee!

**Morrigue**- Thanks for reviewing! I like the lover's tiffs as well!

**Undeveloped Story**- I will write in some more Ash and Mare interaction next chapter or the one after! (I want a Hunter too! Where did you get yours?)


	15. Arguements

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

WARNING! PART OF THIS IS FUZZY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

15

Alexa was downstairs being seen to by Thea. She smirked inwardly at how easy it was to get into Thierry's mansion. Her plan was going perfectly. From downstairs, she could hear Ash and Mare yelling at each other, even though their rooms were quite a way away…

* * *

"What on earth made you act like that in the club?" Ash yelled.

"I got to Alex didn't I? Besides, you weren't exactly being my idea of an ideal soulmate. Those girls you were flirting with…" She said furiously, rounding on Ash threateningly.

"It didn't mean anything…" He said defensively.

"Well it didn't for me either… well maybe a little bit…"

"WHAT!" Ash practically screamed.

"Oh shut up!" Mare countered. "I bet you enjoyed the attention you were getting too." She walked up to him, and decided something.

**_I can make it up to you… _**She whispered mentally to him.

**_Yeah? How? _**He said exasperated.

**_Like this… _**She kissed him deeply, and Ash returned the kiss. She ran her hands softly through his hair.

**_What makes you think that'll work? I mean… _**Ash cut off as the pink haze became stronger. More vibrant. The pinks faded and turned into purples and even darker pinks.

Mare gently began unbuttoning his top and dropped it on the floor.

**_Oh. _**Ash gulped. **_Um… _**Against his nature, he decided to be chivalrous. **_Are you sure? _**

Mare reassured him with an even deeper kiss. **_I'm ready. _**

She unzipped his jeans, and it was then that Ash realized that she was really going through with it. **_I mean are you 100 sure?_**

_**Shut up and get on with it.**_

Ash decided not to argue. And started pulling her top off over her head…

And someone knocked on the door.

Ash groaned. "GO AWAY!" He growled as Mare began tickling his chest seductively.

Nilsson's voice came through the door. "Mr. Thierry wants to see you Mr. Ash. And _Mare_ too. He's called a soulmate meeting."

"At this hour?" Ash pleaded.

"He wants to see you immediately. He says it's very urgent."

"It's always urgent." Ash complained.

Mare got up and pulled her top back on. "What Thierry wants he gets." She turned to Ash. "Later." She promised.

Ash groaned and put his clothes back on in a hurry. "Tell Thierry we'll be downstairs soon."

* * *

Ash and Mare sat down in the conference room, Ash sitting down grumpily with a sullen expression on his face.

James turned to Poppy. **_What's got him riled up?_**

_**What do you think? He was arguing with Mare earlier. The reluctance to come down…**_

_**So didn't need that picture… he's my cousin.**_

**_He has to put up with OUR picture. _**Poppy giggled secretly.

Thierry sat down next to Hannah, as he always did.

He cleared his throat, and the conversation in the room stopped, though Ash was still in a huff. "We still haven't discussed the mysterious virus that struck most of Circle Daybreak, and I wanted to discuss it with everyone here."

Ash grunted.

"Excuse me?" Thierry asked annoyed.

"Um…nothing…" He said, still very irritable. "You woke me up for this meeting…"He improvised.

"You know as well as anyone that sleep is a rare commodity in this place. Now I was going to ask if you and Mare could talk to Alex later to see if she has any information that could be useful to us. You did bring her here after all."

He turned to face Rashel and Quinn. "I'm going to have to ask you to do a little spy work, around the Black Iris, as it seems that the club is a hot spot for activity…"

He continued handing jobs out to everyone present in the room.

"Can we leave now?" Ash asked, cranky.

"Yes. Now go before I lose my temper with you Ash. You can talk to Alex now."

Ash tried very hard to suppress a groan.

Alexa was sitting up on the sofa. Once she gained Mare and Ash's trust, she could activate phase 2 of her plan…

* * *

Sorry **Undeveloped Story**, more Ash and Mare interaction, but they got interrupted. Aw bless!

**Jinxed4Ever- **Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Will we ever find out what Alexa is up to? Find out, sooooon!

Sorry for the clichéd cliffhanger. Oh well.


	16. Kidnap!

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

* * *

16

Alexa smirked at her plan. She hadn't told Mary-Lynnette and Ash anything helpful. She had been careful to tell them part of the truth mixed with lies and things she was certain that Circle Daybreak already knew. She knew her lies would be discovered fairly soon, but by then it would be too late. She would already have Ash.

She sauntered out of the kitchen with a cup of tea, after emptying her potion into it. Deceptively sweet, she walked over to a vampire she had learned was called Nilsson with the drink.

"Hi. I've noticed that you are always working all the time. I thought you'd appreciate a drink." She said slowly and seductively.

Nilsson looked at her with surprise. "I shouldn't drink on duty. I don't have time for a break."

"Come on… what would one little drink hurt? How can you focus without having the occasional drink?"

Nilsson looked at her uncertainly for a moment, and then took the drink from her. "Uh…thanks." He lifted the cup to his lips and drank deeply.

Alexa took the cup from him as his face leveled out, more impassive than before.

"Now…" She whispered in his ear. "This is what I want you to do…"

* * *

Ash stroked Mare's hair tenderly. In her sleep, she looked so beautiful. She smiled in her dreams and snuggled closer to him. Ash didn't complain, wrapping his arms around her contentedly. He shut his eyes, breathing in her scent.

Then the door crashed open. Mare sat up with the sheet wrapped round her, startled awake. Ash's eyes flickered open, so dark they were fathomless. He was very pissed off.

Then his expression flashed to surprise when he registered who it was.

Mare spoke first with amazement. "Thierry! What are you doing bursting in here at this hour?" She looked at his face. "What's wrong?"

Thierry's face was full of fear and worry. If he was the type of person to scream, he would have. But instead, he had lost control of his composure.

"Hannah's been kidnapped!"

Ash sat up, careful not to knock the sheets off him or Mare. "What! Who by? Surely not…Maya?"

"No. Not Maya." Thierry said impatiently. "Nilsson."

Ash looked at him as though he was raving mad. "Nilsson? He wouldn't do this."

"He wouldn't…unless…" Mare gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth in shock. "He is under control like you were Ash."

Ash nodded, thinking that her theory made sense. "But who…"

Thierry answered his question for him. "Alex has assumed responsibility; turns out she wasn't who we thought she was. But she is threatening me with Hannah's safety. If she doesn't get what she wants…" He put his head in his hands.

Mare looked at him. "What does she want?"

Thierry looked at her apologetically, and said simply. "Ash."

"**ASH!**" She bellowed.

"It's the same woman. Who took Ash the last time."

"Well she's not getting him. That crazy bitch…" Then she realized. "Oh. Hannah." She looked desperately torn. She really liked Hannah.

Ash made the decision for her. "I'll have to go."

Thierry nodded his thanks, though was ashamed to ask for this from Ash. Especially since he had most of his best people out of town on missions.

Mare hugged him. "As soon as we get Hannah back though, no-one is stopping me from landing the first punch."

Ash grinned.

Thierry smiled hesitantly. "I'm sure your sisters will want to have a piece of the action. They already know." He grimaced. "Alex- or Alexa as she claims she really is- is waiting downstairs."

Ash nodded determinedly. Then he realized something. "Could you let us get dressed?"

Thierry nodded, embarrassed, but grinning. He closed the door behind him, leaving Mare blushing furiously.

* * *

Alexa was downstairs laughing manically. They had agreed to her demands. Soon. Soon Ash would be hers. That Mary-Lynnette didn't deserve him. Besides, Alexa always got what she wanted.

Ash came down the stairs, followed by a Mary-Lynnette who was being restrained by her brother and blood sisters.

Alexa found it amusing. "Well…" She said absently. "He could have worn something a little more revealing. But I suppose I can sort that out later…"

Mare almost managed to break free from three vampires and her brother. "You…" She shouted.

"Uh uh uh." Alexa tutted. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to dear Hannah would we?"

Mare stopped, but continued to glare furiously.

Ash looked at her to reassure her, and walked next to Alexa.

Alexa walked out the door, beckoning for Ash to follow.

Thierry ran up to her. "What about Hannah?"

Alexa grinned. "I lied. She's a good insurance policy to make sure that Ash complies. Seeing as my potions don't seem to work…"

She slammed the door as Thierry charged at her.

A car revved then sped away.

Mare was not amused. In the car, Ash wasn't either. This woman apparently had a thing for him. He shuddered to think what she would do…

* * *

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Well… so you might have something to do… here's the next chappie.

**Morrigue**- One of life's great mysteries, men, really. Thanks for the compliment.

**Tessadragon**- Thanks for being honest. To be truthful, I think I will be wrapping this particular fanfic up soon. I'm running out of ideas, and there are only so many times you can put Ash in danger!

**Undeveloped Story**- I hope your surgery went well and typing will stop being painful… Please don't sic Hunter on me! This fanfic has to end somewhere, and as I said to Tessadragon, there are only so many times I can put Ash in danger! You should try writing a fanfic on Hunter though. I think it would be quite funny! There was a hint of Ash and Mare interaction in this chapter…


	17. Finale

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith. Only the story is mine and a few extra characters. Alexa, the clichéd villain- she's mine.

* * *

17

Ash realized when the car pulled up that he was back at the same place he had been before. Hadn't she thought to change her 'lair'?

When he followed her in, he saw that Hannah had been tied to the same post that Mare had been.

He looked at her sympathetically. At least she wasn't down a mine shaft this time.

He turned to Alexa. "Let her go."

"No." She said simply. "Now you will be mine."

Ash tried hard not to laugh.

"I'll never be yours. I have a soulmate. Mare. No one else can be my soulmate." He said stubbornly.

Alexa turned to him, her eyes flashing with fury. "Well maybe if I can't have you, no-one else should either."

Ash shut up.

"I thought as much. Now comply, or else Hannah over there might find herself in trouble."

One of Alexa's minions walked over behind Hannah threateningly.

"Thierry so owes me." Ash thought. He faced Alexa.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, shuddering inwardly. This wasn't him. Not anymore.

Alexa smirked, turning off the illusion that made her Alex. "Well, for a start, you could get changed out of that…"

Ash had put on the thickest woolly jumper he could find. As well as a long pair of trousers. Mare would have killed him if he went with Alexa dressed with too much skin showing.

He hoped she wouldn't kill him when he saw the outfit Alexa was holding up. "A _LOINCLOTH_?" He asked in denial. Or maybe she'd just burst out laughing.

While everyone's attention was towards the loincloth, Hannah managed to get one of her hands free from the ropes. After all, she had had experience at it… She just hoped she could get free before Alexa had her way with Ash. Still, the loincloth was quite amusing. She hadn't seen one since her life as an Egyptian priestess. And the thought of Ash wearing one…

* * *

Thierry was driving so fast Mare was wondering if he hadn't been the one that had given Ash driving lessons. But he still wasn't driving fast enough for her.

Holding onto her seat belt for her life, and acknowledging that the green hue of her brother's face was going to get darker, she called to Thierry. "This car can go a lot faster than this…"

They still couldn't see a sign of the car that Alexa had taken. Just as well that Thierry had fitted all the cars with GPS technology…

She couldn't believe it when she realized she was back. How stupid could this Alexa woman be? Especially to take Ash away from her.

* * *

Ash tried not to be embarrassed. But it was kind of cold standing in a loincloth. And he looked ridiculous. And Thierry had been wearing something like this thousands of years ago?

He walked hesitantly towards Alexa, fully aware that Hannah was in the room and would be bound to give Mare a blow by blow report. He groaned inwardly.

Alexa, grinning scarily, walked up to Ash. He flinched as she started running her hands over his chest.

Hannah pulled her other hand out of the ropes and ran towards the door, narrowly avoiding being hit by the door being flung off its hinges.

Alexa turned wrathfully. "I've only just had that door fixed!"

Hannah ran straight into Thierry's arms as Mare came running out from behind the door straight towards Alexa. And punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor.

She turned to Ash and started laughing hysterically, taking in his loincloth.

Ash nodded in confirmation of his previous thought. And being incredibly stupid, decided to do something that had his sisters shocked.

He bent down on one knee.

Mare sobered suddenly. He wouldn't would he?

"Will you marry me?"

Mare stood there in shock.

_**Don't worry. I don't mind being left to wait so long while my sisters are laughing at me…**_

_**YES!**_

Ash stopped in shock. **_You will?_**

_**Yes you dufus! Yes! Yes! Yes! And Yes!**_

_**Could you say it audibly though? Everyone thinks I've made a fool of myself…**_

_**You proposed to me wearing a loincloth and you say that?**_

_**Mare…**_

_**Okay. I just like watching you squirm.**_

"YES!" Mare shouted.

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade clapped for joy as Mark tried hard not to jump with them. He needed to look manly after all.

Ash turned to Thierry. "Will you be my best man?... You do owe me one." He said, pointing at the loincloth.

Everyone laughed as Thierry nodded.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

I know it's corny, and I could have gone on to the wedding, but I think that this was a nice place to leave it.

Sorry for the whole proposing thing, but I figured that Ash has changed enough for Mare to accept. Who thought he was the marrying type!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and stuck with the story right till the end!

I will still answer reviews- just not requests for more chapters.

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Thanks for being a regular reviewer. I would have updated sooner, but I haven't been able to get to a computer for a while.

**Tessadragon**- Thanks for the last burst of encouragement. This story has run out of steam or I have, something like that. I give anyone permission to use this storyline to do their own sequel if they want though.


	18. Thankyou reviewers!

Disclaimer: The Night World is the work of L.J Smith.

* * *

THANKYOU!

* * *

**Thi**- Thanks for the tip. Maybe I'll rewrite it in the future- That's the trouble with having no geographical sense. I had no idea where Oregon was- mind you I suppose the potion could have lasted that long.

* * *

**Jinxed4Ever**- Amazing how the best laid plans can fall apart so easily. Not even Ash can compete with Mare's shin kicking, so Alexa has no chance against her punch. I'm glad you liked the story though.

* * *

**Xanthia Nightshade**- Glad you liked the loincloth. Was it evil that I enjoyed it too? Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me.

* * *

**Tessadragon**- Thank you for giving me advice and encouragement all the way through!

* * *

Ash and Mare got married, despite the jokes about the loincloth and a few weeks later started going on joint missions together… Rowan found her soulmate, Kestrel is as fierce as ever and Jade and Mark don't feel ready to marry just yet. Lol!

* * *


End file.
